<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadman Wonderland by Lonewolf94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579365">Deadman Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf94/pseuds/Lonewolf94'>Lonewolf94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf94/pseuds/Lonewolf94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a single day, he had seemingly lost everyone he had held dear in his life. Keigo Asano 15-year-old high school student decided to end his life assuming that he had nothing to live anymore, a decision made in haste. Instead of dying as he had expected, he found himself re spawning in the place of his death with some weird powers and skills. With danger lurking in every corner, he has to rely upon these powers to keep himself safe as he gets caught in a war between multiple factions, who are keen on getting their hands on him. But everything is not what he had thought it would be as he discovers secrets about himself, his family, and his powers from a mysterious voice in his head. He soon realizes that the world isn’t black and white as he had once thought and appearances can be deceiving. And friends can become enemies in a fraction of time. But “Does the end justify the means?” and if so “How far will one go to achieve it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Mizuho Asano, Keigo Asano /???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deadman Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p>August 5<sup>th </sup> 2015</p><p>The day started for Keigo woke up lately around 12 pm like he had been doing for past one month since it was holiday season. The only difference was his pain in the ass of a sister didn’t barge in and wake him up like she had been doing for past one month in the pretence of being a responsible sister but in reality, she was freaking bored and decided to wake him up. His mother found it adorable and his dad if he was there in the home, found it amusing and would egg his sister to be more practical in waking him up like playing the most irritating song she could ever find or dumping a cold water on him. But luckily for him, his mom had nipped it in the bud. That didn’t stop his sister from waking him up in an annoying manner.</p><p>But today was different because he has the entire house for two weeks, he can do whatever he wants without any care or concern till his family come back from France. He was supposed to go with them but only three flight tickets were available in the business class and even the economy class was filled too which was not uncommon but bit odd considering that all the flights were booked or reserved at the same time. And that was the only flight available at that moment. They didn’t want to leave him all alone but he somehow convinced them to leave since his mom was looking forward to the trip and he didn’t want them to cancel it just because of him, though none of them were pleased by that.</p><p>Don’t get it wrong, he loves his family to the core and will do anything for them and is lucky to have them as his parents even though he isn’t good at studies and sports as his sister still they don’t treat him badly like some of other parents he knew, in fact they still treat him like how they had treated him as a child, smothering with affection and are always over protective of him. He understands where they’re coming from but still, he is a 15-year-old teenage boy not a 4-year-old kid. As much as he wants to tell them that he couldn’t, not without hurting their feelings. And that’s something he would never do no matter what, at least for two weeks he can be by himself and can prove them that he too can act responsibly, that’s it they need a proof.</p><p>After freshening up faster than he had ever done, he cleaned up his room first then the entire house making sure that there isn’t a single speck of dust or garbage, it took around three hours to fully clean the house which was pretty tough job, but his mom mad it look like a walk in the park and she somehow would have done the job in an hour. Even though his family is really well-off aka filthy rich and can employ maids, still their parents brought them up in such a way that they shouldn’t be depending on others if they are capable of doing something on their own, don’t look down upon anyone no matter what irrespective of their status or achievements, there is no need to show off or flaunt just because one has it and finally always be kind to everyone.</p><p>Growing up learning these values was a blessing in disguise for him or else he would have turned out to be like one of those arrogant rich assholes in the movies and tv series. He shuddered at the image of him acting like that. And another thing which is great about his parents is that they always wanted him and Mizuho to follow their passion, which is why she excels in Kendo where as he excels in playing games. One might ask what is so great about playing video games since most assume that it won’t help in earning money or a regular income which is still a common misconception.</p><p>After all, he is an example of someone who is earning regularly through gaming by uploading all the gameplays and walkthroughs on You tube and other social media platforms. When he told his parents about his interest in gaming and becoming a content creator on social media, his dad was as enthusiastic as him but his mom was bit doubtful and worried about a minor using a social media account and revealing his identity to unknown people throughout the world and that there was no need for him to earn money since they are well off and if he was passionate about gaming then he can play as much as he wants without becoming a streamer.</p><p>Well, he kind of understood what she was implying but his interest in becoming a content creator was to prove himself that he too was capable of something, not to mention to get a name for himself, a recognition of his gaming skills which no one other than his family had given him, at that time.</p><p>10-year-old him didn’t know how express those thoughts in proper words, so instead had resorted to a hissy fit and temper tantrum, which didn’t do much good to his cause. Fortunately for him, his father who had been there along understood what he was trying to say persuaded his mom to look from his point of view. And after two hours of conversation which involved his puppy dog eyes, his father’s persuasion skills and some logical points from his sister, they had convinced his mom, but on one condition that his activities will be monitored occasionally for his own safety and that he shouldn’t reveal his identity until he became 18 years which was fine with him. And that was the beginning of his wonderful journey in the world of social media. Initially he wasn’t that much of streamer and was getting only views but that didn’t stop him from experimenting.</p><p> The funny part was that people started liking his content the moment he stopped pretending who he was aka his real-life character, the loud mouth, chatter box and the joker. And once he had gained enough attention, then people started noticing his gaming skills and they started watching his channel for his skills instead of his persona alone. Now currently he is having 39.9 million subscribers for YouTube channel alone, his other social media platforms like Jtube, Twitch, Twitter has around 20 million subscribers and followers each. And he is already a millionaire with a steady income.</p><p>Not that it matters at least for his mom since they have more than enough wealth for both him and his sister. And not mention both his mom and dad have no living relatives making them a sole heir to everything. But it did matter to him, every time he achieved a milestone, he had taken out the family for dinner and had presented everyone a gift, a gold necklace for his mother, a sturdy katana for his sister which had a mysterious aura around it and  according to the person who sold it was of mysterious origin and a new laptop with latest specs for his father. It was the least he could do for them after all they had done for him.</p><p>Now that he has done all the work in the house. And he had already recorded the game play of the latest game Blood borne which had released recently, he just has to edit certain stuffs, mostly related to the audio. He has the habit of compiling different ways he had died in a game and uploading it once he had fully uploaded the entire game play for fun. Not many people do that but that's what makes him unique from other content creators. Though it was his dad who had suggested it, his words were “Your reactions are really hilarious when your character dies in the game so why don’t you try uploading once and see how it works”. And it was an instant hit and the viewers started requesting that he do it for all the games he had done so far. It’s as if his dad knew the outcome. Well considering how his father is still a world-renowned psychiatrist, he probably understood the viewers and their mentality.</p><p>So, it took another two hours to edit and cross check the video he had made to make sure there weren’t any mistakes and it took another hour to upload the video in all his social media account. And by the time he was done it was half past six, as much as he wanted to order his dinner outside, he didn’t because his mother would have thrown a fit if he had done it in her presence calling him lazy and irresponsible for buying outside when he can cook a perfect dinner with the things available at home. He sighed and proceeded to cook his dinner which he was able to finish by 8.</p><p>Dinner was a silent affair, as far as he remembers the dining table wasn’t this silent and he never had his dinner alone, either one of his parents and sister would be there and if his parents weren’t there then his sister would be there. So, eating the dinner alone was a different experience and to be frank he was feeling lonely already. And add to the fact there was a really uncomfortable feeling accompanying the loneliness which made it even worse. It’s as if these feelings were some sort of foreboding to something bad or terrible. He tried to ignore the feeling as best as he could but that didn’t help much, it became over bearing to the point that he had lost his appetite and as a result stored the food in the fridge so that he can eat it later if he felt like it. He sighed, nothing good will come by delving on things which he doesn’t know or doesn’t understand and besides it might be nothing and that him having dinner alone might be affecting him psychologically and by tomorrow everything will be all right or so he thought.</p><p> As much as he wanted to call his family to calm himself, he can’t since they would still be travelling at the moment and phones are not allowed to be used inside the flight. They had boarded the flight to Paris from Osaka instead of Tokyo, originally the flight was supposed to leave from Tokyo but due to some reason the starting point was changed to Osaka, coincidentally his father had to meet one of his patients at Osaka around 10 in the morning so it was easy for them to get the flight from there at 12 pm. So, they will be reaching Paris by 7 in the morning.</p><p>Well, he can’t call them but nothing’s stopping him from texting them, they can respond when they see the message but at the very least it would make calm him for some time. And if luck was on his side then his sister might respond to the text, his sister had a rebellious and mischievous side which was not known to many, in spite her being a model student she still breaks rules when she deemed it necessary but unlike him, she would be subtle about it as if it didn’t happen at all unlike him. So he quickly sent a message to his parents asking them how they are and to call him or text him back once they have safely reached the destination. Then he sent a separate message to his sister</p><p>“Hey pain in the ass, what’s up? How’s the flight travel so far?”</p><p>And just like that he got a reply immediately from his sister, he chuckled he knew her so well</p><p>“Should I remind you that this pain in the ass can kick your ass to kingdom come dear little brat 😏. And as for the flight its boring without your presence “</p><p>He laughed at her reply</p><p>“As it should since I’m the most interesting person you could ever find 😎 and just so you know I’m letting you to kick my ass to boost your ego not the other way around 😂”</p><p>Well, the last sentence was a lie he could never win against his sister or anyone in a fight and he prefers words than fists.</p><p>“Lol😂😂, don’t flatter yourself kiddo you are not that interesting but your idiocy makes the travelling hilarious and downright funny.</p><p> And I’m just going to ignore your last sentence because we both know the truth 😂, last week ring a bell? 😂”</p><p>He paled slightly when he remembered last week, his fight maniac sister had tricked him into helping her test the new techniques which she had learned, only that it wasn’t a test but an actual fight and half of the time he was only ducking and dodging. The only time he had landed a hit was when his sister mis stepped but after she didn’t hold back and broke through his defences with ease. Hey at least his agility and endurance got better and he became good at dodging. But the pain he had for the entire was totally unbearable.</p><p>“Loud and clear you damn fight maniac😒, but you do accept that I’m an interesting company that’s good enough for me, lol😂.”</p><p>The reply was short and quick</p><p>“Whatever lets you sleep at night bra😛t”</p><p>He could imagine his sister having a sarcastic look on her face when she typed it.</p><p>“How come you are able to reply to my texts so quickly, aren’t there supposed to be Air hostess or flight attendants who will be checking if people are using their phones during the flight?</p><p>And besides there wouldn’t be any signal while travelling so how are you able to message me without any net connection unless you have a Wi-Fi connection in your cabin?”</p><p>He was pretty sure that the flight in which they were travelling didn’t have any Wi-Fi connection and he knew for a fact that there wouldn’t be any proper signal while travelling mid-air. So, he was bit confused but decided not to jump into any conclusions before getting a reply from his sister.</p><p>He didn’t get any reply immediately. So, he checked his phone again after five minutes, the chat showed that his sister was still typing something. And two minutes later he got a message</p><p>“Our cabin has Wi-Fi connection, we were bit surprised actually even though nothing was mentioned about it in the website which was bit odd but in the end it’s a welcome surprise, the view outside was beautiful so I was taking pictures which was why it took some time to reply”</p><p>And immediately after her last message three new messages popped up in his chat and just like she said the view was really beautiful, so was the picture quality its as if it was taken outside a flight in open air instead of being taken inside the flight since he couldn’t find any reflection from the window panel but maybe she got lucky and he was just over thinking.</p><p>“It’s indeed beautiful😍 “</p><p>He couldn’t help but add</p><p>“And the picture quality looks really good too, usually you would get a reflection of the light but you are lucky that you didn’t get any😆”</p><p>The reply was immediate this time</p><p>“Well duh😎, it’s me who took the picture so it will be like that 🤷‍♀️ but you on the other hand🤣🤣 🤣”</p><p>He glared at her reply, how rude if she wants to embarrass him then two can play the game. He grinned bit sadistically.</p><p>“Btw, how is the air hostess? Is she hot? Is she wearing one of those tight-fitting dresses, like how they portrayed in that James bond film? “</p><p>He smirked as he sent the messages rapidly, this would surely embarrass the hell out of her though it would make him look like a creep and pervert. He can predict her reaction and her response would be something like “Eww” or “Perevrt or gross “, something like that along with some scolding.</p><p>Too bad his prediction was completely wrong.</p><p>He didn’t get any immediate reply only blue tick mark indicating that she had read the message, but after three minutes he got a reply from his sister</p><p>“So, you saw that film even though we asked you not to, isn’t it?”</p><p>The heck, is she trying to trick him into believing that this was from their mom no her, how stupid does she think he is?</p><p>“What😕? Lol 🤣, nice try 🤣🤣, try to come up with something original🤣🤣 “</p><p>The reply he got was picture, more appropriate to say a selfie of his mom and she looked downright mad.</p><p>Shit, the situation can still be salvaged if he plays his card well, he can lie and pretend that he was just fooling around or he can confess and hope that she doesn’t punish him too much or the final dumber option was to act that he is still texting to his sister which would obviously make her mad but it would divert her attention, the outcome will be the same.</p><p>Sighing, he decided to go with the dumber option, if he is going to go down, he would rather go down with a blast.</p><p>“Rofl 🤣🤣🤣, petty tricks like these wont work on me, well it might have worked in the past, not anymore “</p><p>“I see! you think that I am mizuo and not your mother even after I sent that pic “</p><p>“Yup 🤣🤣”</p><p>“KEIGO ASANO, stop acting and answer the damn question. Don’t think I don’t know what you are trying to do. You are several hundred years early to try that trick on me “</p><p>Crap full name, he started laughing in panic, when she uses his full name which she rarely does unless she is really pissed, he is done for. In nervousness he didn’t notice the wording “several hundred years early” and by the time he notices it, it would be too late.</p><p>“Mom, I was just joking 😅, I was just playing with you. I would never dream of playing any tricks on you 😃”.</p><p>“Still, you haven’t answered the question, did you watch it or not? Depending on your answer I will reduce the punishment “</p><p>Hell, no he is not going to confess that to her, he would rather get the punishment which would be less embarrassing than telling her the truth.</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t dream of disobeying your words, you know me. I am not capable of that 😇“</p><p>“Liar , You are grounded for eternity, no you tube or j tube, no gaming and definitely no hanging out with your friends 👿, gave you a chance to come clean but you didn’t, so now face the consequences kiddo , this punishment is just for watching that movie .I haven’t decided the punishment for your questions in this chat but don’t worry you will get it when we meet in person ,till then enjoy 😈😈😈 ”</p><p>He kind of expected but this seems really severe, he can only hope that she simmers down as usual and reduces his punishment. But how the hell did she find out about that, he made sure to erase all the evidence and worse this is just for watching that movie. Damn his mom didn’t hold back any punches.</p><p>He sighed arguing now or talking back will only increase the punishment so better accept it for now.</p><p>“All right mom, I accept your punishment !!!, happy😒😒, geez you act like I am a kid, which I am not In case you have forgotten 😒”</p><p>He couldn’t help but add the last line.</p><p>“May be for you, but for us you will always be our kid no matter what😊, you don’t realize how special you are to us🥰, your dad wouldn’t tell you that openly neither will your sister but it doesn’t change the fact that they too have the same thought. No matter how old are you or how much you earn, you will always be the same kid/baby who we feel in love with the moment you were born into this world. You might not understand our overbearingness and protectiveness now but in time you will come to understand it 🥰🥰”</p><p>After reading the message he teared up a bit and it filled him with warmth and comfort at the same time. The uncomfortable feeling, he was having for past half an hour vanished completely. He wasn’t even worried about anything anymore, he felt as if he could head on face any challenges and obstacles as long as he has his family with him.</p><p>“Wow, I don’t know what to say but umm well thanks I guess 🤗”</p><p>“Thanks for what? For outsmarting you or for getting the punishment? 🤣🤣”</p><p>He sighed ,this was definitely his sister texting now .</p><p>“Nechan 😒”</p><p>“Aww, what’s with the face? Is my baby brother annoyed by the fact he couldn’t embarrass his big sister😂😂? “</p><p>He was amused by her antiques, leave it to his sister to make a serious situation into a hilarious one without even making an effort</p><p>“Hahaha, hilarious but mark my words one day I’m going to outsmart you and let’s see who will be having the last laugh😈😈”</p><p>The moment he sent that message he cringed inwardly, realizing that might be the most over used cliché dialogue ever. God, his comeback sucks big time. And he had given his sister some more ammunitions which she can use.</p><p> “ohhh I’m so scared😱😱😱, try to come up with something original and less cliché, will you? 😂😂😂. Here have some🍪🍪🍪 for your effort “</p><p>“lame 🤣🤣”</p><p>“Hey brat, so why did you text me all of a sudden? And no generic predictable answers, the truth please”</p><p>Was he that obvious or is it a family trait to know when their youngest is having a bad time? He really did not want to answer the question truthfully but on other hand talking about it might be helpful at least in case the feeling comes back again in the future, he can deal with it appropriately</p><p>“I’ll answer truthfully but you have to promise me first that you won’t tell mom and dad about it “</p><p>“Keigo , is everything all right back home ?Are you safe ?”</p><p>The fact that his sister wasn’t using any emoji means that she was being serious and worried now. He sighed this was why he did not want answer it truthfully but backing out will make her worry even further</p><p>“Im safe and sound. everything is all right here, though its bit lonely without you guys. But that’s not the issue promise me first, then I’ll talk”</p><p>He knew his sister wouldn’t be pleased with his reply but it’s the only option, he can’t make his parents worry for no reason and spoil their fun during their trip. It was one of the reasons why he had asked them to go without him, his entirely family was looking forward for this trip, his mom and dad were having a break from their respective jobs after a long time, even his sister needed a break.</p><p>“Fine!!! I promise but I don’t like it one-bit😠😠”</p><p>“Thanks, it was nothing serious but I had weird uncomfortable feeling, as if something was going to happen, so I had a sudden urge to talk to either one of you guys to calm myself. Remember that one time when I got really sick, when we were planning to go to the circus but had to cancel it because of me, it was almost similar to that feeling”</p><p>Well, he clearly knew what happened the circus had a fire accident and many people were injured on that day, if they had gone then they would have been injured too or worse.</p><p>“Well, it’s probably nothing so don’t over think and worry yourself, that time was nothing but an unfortunate coincidence. But I can guess why you were feeling uncomfortable today”</p><p>Well, that makes sense but he still couldn’t accept her reasoning. But she did say she has a guess hopefully that solves it.</p><p>“What’s your guess genius 😂😂?”</p><p>“It might be because the baby of the family misses them so much and was feeling so lonely for being all alone in that huge house that he started feeling uncomfortable😂 😂😂, even though it has been only few hours since we left. Makes me Wonder what you will do if we go away for a long time 😂😂😂.”</p><p>Of course, she would choose the troll route.</p><p>“How reassuring 😒, what is with this family’s need to treat and protect me like a kid😒😒”</p><p>“Because we love you idiot and want nothing but the best for you. Besides like mom said you are special to us so it makes us want to be like that 😏😏”</p><p>“Yeah right, what makes me so special than you or mom or dad or any other kid of my age out there? 🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️” </p><p>“You will find out in time 😉😉”</p><p>Great she is being evasive and cryptic as always when questioned with something she doesn’t know or doesn’t want to. He wouldn’t get anymore answer from her even if he probed her further. He sighed for now he will let it go but he ought to have an explanation from them when they come back from the trip. As he was thinking he got another message from his sister.</p><p>“But seriously that feeling was because of simple psychology, our home wouldn’t be that empty like how it is right now. So that’s the most logical reason I have at the moment. So don’t worry, just relax and before you know we will be on your side in a jiffy 😉”</p><p> He laughed at that message which was followed by a big yawn, he checked the time and it was half past nine. Whoa, so he has been texting his sister for past one hour, he didn’t notice the passing of time. Time to sleep</p><p>“Well, you are probably right. All feeling sleepy, so I’m going to bed. Take car and enjoy the trip. Tell mom and dad I said bye, and don’t forget to text or call me when you guys have reached your destination.”</p><p>“Bye brat. Mom and Dad said goodnight. Yeah, will do don’t worry 😛 “</p><p>Usually, he fools around in the television for few minutes before going to sleep but today he was feeling too sleepy and tired to do so, so he went directly to the bed thinking that tomorrow is going to be a great day, forgetting to put his phone on charge, something which he would come to regret later.</p><p>Because the flash news at the moment in all the news channel was the missing of the flight which had departed from Osaka towards Paris, it was the same flight in which his family along with 200 other passengers had travelled, the airport authorities in heath row ,London where the  flight was supposed to reach by 9:30  pm had lost the communication from the flight around 7:30 and flight had gone missing from the radar by 8 pm .For past one hour search missions were being conducted near the place where they had lost the signal but no success so far. </p><p>Had Keigo listened to this news he would have found it suspicious about how his sister was texting from a supposed missing plane and would have called his sister or his parents to know what the hell is going on, which would have prevented a lot of drama and misunderstanding. But unfortunately, it didn’t go that way and by the time he receives the news from the authorities, he would be too confused and scared to think properly.</p><p>Unknown Location, August 5<sup>th</sup> 9:30 pm</p><p>“Well, that was an interesting conversation “a teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes spoke while looking at her parents who were also reading the text message.</p><p>“Do you think that brat would be all right? I mean the uncomfortable feeling and foreboding seems eerily similar to that time when the circus fire incident had happened. Is this one of his latent abilities?” she questioned looking at her father, the girl had definitely gotten her brown hair and eyes from her father.</p><p>The man shook his head</p><p>“We initially thought the ritual failed, unlike in your case where we got immediate results the moment you were born. But now I am not 100 % sure, it’s a possibility. In the end it doesn’t matter though power or no power, he is special to us and we will protect him no matter what “he replied with a conviction.</p><p>The black-haired woman from whom the girl had gotten her looks from chuckled good naturedly at her husband</p><p>“Look at how far you have come from a schemer to a doting and loving father, the past you would have had a bit different reaction or I feel he would have, not that I didn’t like or love the older you. It was your intelligence, confidence and attitude which made me fall for you in the first place.” she replied winking at her husband.</p><p>The man smirked flirtatiously in return</p><p>“Who said I have changed, I’m still the old schemer except when it comes to my family I play by different rules or else you would have made sure that I sleep in the couch instead of sleeping beside you in our bedroom if I had tried something like that with our family, I am rather content with waking up beside you and would be sad to lose your warmth”</p><p>The woman smirked back in return</p><p>“I would hate to lose your warmth and comfort too but I know that you love us too much, to even think about trying anything like that, even if you are not too comfortable with expressing your feelings openly. I can see it, so does our children.” Saying the woman drew closer to her husband and planted a kiss on his lips initially surprised the man kissed her back while holding her waist gently, much to the horror of their daughter.</p><p>The girl had enough sense and decency to give her parents some privacy by turning around but they kept making out longer than needed which made her loose her patience.</p><p>“Seriously, get a room you two “she yelled bringing her parents back to their senses but instead of getting embarrassed or angered at being disturbed they chuckled at their daughter’s reaction but when they saw how red her face was due to embarrassment the chuckle turned into a full-blown laughter.</p><p>The girl wasn’t pleased, she sent a withering glare in her parents’ direction which didn’t do much other than their laughter at her expense increased.</p><p>“We did, you and your brother are the result of it “her dad replied calmly with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>The horrifying expression on her face grew tenfold after hearing those words from her father</p><p>“Eww, gross “the girl shrieked in horror.</p><p>“Gross??, young lady didn’t we have the talk with you when you turned 14?” the mother spoke up in a serious tone. The young girl was about to say something but her mother continued</p><p> “You look like you have forgotten it, let me remind you”, the girls eyes widened comically</p><p>“When a man and a woman love each other, they kiss each other and then ------</p><p>The girl interrupted her mother before she could complete that sentence</p><p>“Al right, all right I’m sorry for being sarcastic and cheeky. Are you satisfied now?”</p><p>The mother blinked at her innocently</p><p>“Whatever made you come to that deduction my dear daughter?” but underneath that innocence one could see her eyes sparkling with mischief, the man was trying hard to control his laughter at his wife’s teasing and his daughter’s reaction to it.</p><p>“Because I know you enough to know what you are trying to do, now I understand how the brat feels after getting teased “she replied with a pout on her face.</p><p>This was too much for the father who started laughing uncontrollably</p><p>“Glad I could provide you with some entertainment dad “the girl replied sarcastically.</p><p>“But speaking of the brat, is it ok not to tell him anything about our true selves and our plans? I kind of feel bad for lying to him daily. I am pretty sure he would have understood if we had explained it to him because I feel that one of these days, he is going to find it out on his own, other people might not recognise it but he is more perceptive and smarter than he looks” the girl shrugged looking at her parents.</p><p>Her mother had a grim look on her face and her father just sighed</p><p>“Yes, he is but he is also bit brash and over enthusiastic, so the chances of him doing something which would put him directly in the path of danger is pretty high, unlike you he isn’t knowledgeable enough to deal with the threats, he wouldn’t know when to evade them and when to confront them. I would rather have him lead a peaceful life then to get mingled with my plans and schemes. He is untouched by all this and I prefer that he remain that way. “he replied.</p><p>“And we would rather have him be unaware of our plans than to be in the scrutiny of our enemies especially them, if things go south which we hope it wouldn’t, at least he would be safe in the mortal world “her mother replied grimly, shuddering slightly when she mentioned “them”.</p><p>“Speaking of plans, are you sure you wouldn’t need our help tomorrow?” her mother looked at her father with a concerned look.</p><p>“No, we already spoke about this, I don’t want to expose you to the soul society this early which might complicate things when we confront them and then there is a high chance of them discovering your survival. We can’t risk it and not mention, that guy might come after you and our children, that’s something I wouldn’t want to happen. Besides I have two subordinates who are more than enough to execute the plan properly provided the rescue squad are on time to give us good distraction” her father spoke firmly but at the same time stoking her mother’s cheek lovingly.</p><p>“That guy is eventually going to discover my presence in the future anyway. I understand where you are coming from, but just so you know I don’t like it” her mom replied with a slight worry in her voice.</p><p>“I don’t trust the fox faced  guy one bit, he gives me, I can sense hidden intention and malice against you in his voice, the other one is a trust worthy guy, I can sense immense loyalty for you in his voice. “the girl spoke in a serious tone, though she hasn’t met either one of those subordinates in person but have seen them in her dads report book and heard them talk to her father during his meetings which she had listened through hidden transponders unknown to those two. </p><p>“So, do I. The good thing is he doesn’t know about your existence. And after tomorrow he wouldn’t be of any use to me and I would dispose him right in front of them to make a statement. Don’t worry we would go back to our old life for the time being, our enemies being none the wiser. Then we strike when they don’t expect us “her dad replied confidently.</p><p>Her mom gave him a quick blood thirsty grin, she was waiting for this moment to wreak havoc in that place for a long time, after what they had done to their founder/progenitor not to mention the suffering and pain she had endured was too much.</p><p>Her parents shared a quick kiss which was followed by a family hug, then they used the teleporter to teleport themselves to different location. The mother and daughter teleporting themselves to their secret hideout where as the father teleported himself to the enemy territory.  </p><p>Ignorant of the fact that they may not even be officially alive in the human world due to the disappearance of the flight in which they were supposedly travelling.</p><p>Seiretei soul society, The purgatory Company</p><p>The worker in the postal was looking at the 3<sup>rd</sup> squad captain Ichimaru Gin as if the he had grown another head because the postal order, he just made was freaking crazy, not only he was sending letters to all the five clans and their subclans in the soul society but also to the Central 46 members, the future members, all the squad captains, the vice captains, the squad members but also to the Captain Commander himself, not to their office but to their personal home address.</p><p>The worker saw that the captain had a crazy almost maniacal grin on his face. He wanted to be no part of whatever the captain has planned but unfortunately, he can’t refuse his order/ request for two reasons 1)He was scared to refuse his request even though the captain was polite through out the whole ordeal and even graced him with a normal smile which itself scared the crap out of him and he did not want to see his reaction if he refused the order 2) It was against the company’s policy to refuse one’s order unless it warranted but so far the guy hasn’t done anything suspicious other than sending huge amount of letters to many significant people in the soul society , he could contact his superiors but if there is nothing wrong with his letters after checking  then he would be fired and he would also be forced to pay a subsequent amount of money as a fine ,which wasn’t worth it.</p><p>His guts and conscience told him not to do it but his necessity and life told him to curb stomp his guts and conscience and go with it. So, he did what his necessity demanded him and consequence be damned as long as he doesn’t suffer. He did pray for the pitiful person or persons who is going to pay for this crazy’s scheme.</p><p>“So, when will these letters be delivered tomorrow, I mean the exact time?” Gin asked in a sly oily voice , the worker tried his best not to stutter and failed miserably</p><p>“To-Tomorrow si-r , around 1 or 2 pm bu -but it m-may vary due to the distance betw-een the places and t-the av-ailability of the deliverers available “the worker squeaked. This earned him a chuckle from the captain</p><p>“Thank you, my good man, here is a tip for your help “the captain replied and placed a bag of considerable number of coins on the table and left, laughing creepily on the way out. As soon the crazy captain left the store, the worker waited for five minutes before closing the store for the day and he ran till he reached his home without turning back fearing that crazy captain might come after him, he seemed like a guy who would do that for fun and amusement. He decided to completely forget the incident.</p><p>The moment the worker entered his home, he had shut the door locking it completely and he relaxed for a bit before realizing that he was clutching the bag of coins too tightly. There was conflict of emotions in his mind whether he should keep the money or throw it away, finally his curiosity and greed won him over. Poor guy the moment he opened the bag ,he had sealed his fate since the moment he opened the bag ,a weird obnoxious gas started to coming out of the bag  and he had inhaled it .And within seconds he started bleeding from his ears ,eyes ,mouth and nose, he was paralysed completely so he was unable to move or even scream .And he started dying slowly and painfully .it would take an hour or two for his die and by the time his body would be discovered next day ,there wouldn’t be a single evidence or cause of his death other than the bag of coins in his hand</p><p> Gin was laughing creepily on his way back to his quarters,the people around him ignored him since this was one of his common behaviors / patterns. The reason was that he found a family photo in his former captain’s office in a file hidden in one of the secret cabinets which were really hard to find. The file had some details related to some forbidden rituals invoking the true gods’ blessings, the ones who had sealed themselves off from the realm on their own accord and had given the reign of ruling to the soul king and should not be disturbed unless the need arises or so they taught in the academy. Gin knew that it was not the truth but it doesn’t matter, what matters was his former captain had performed either one of the two rituals with some unknown woman and had a child with her, or that’s what he had assumed because other than the method for the ritual and family photo he couldn’t find anything else other than the name of the people in the photo. So, he had put the pieces together, found out to an extent that his former captain’s child might be either one of those teenagers in the family photo or at least someone in that family would have done the ritual unknowingly and Aizen would ensnare the child into his fold when the time arrives, because there is no reason for him to have the photo of some mortals, he couldn’t guess which one might be the child of interest. But for some reason, the boy reminded him of the younger version of Aizen.</p><p>So, he cooked up a story putting all the facts and evidences stating that Aizen might have fathered the boy with some mortal woman and that he might have performed a forbidden ritual invoking the true gods , then he  had placed him in another mortals household and had them raising the boy unknowingly in a letter making multiple copies of it attaching both the photo and the ritual along with it ,that he had discovered it and as a concerned member of the soul society he couldn’t let it go  Even if the story isn’t true there is no way the arrogant, pompous fools in the clans and sub clans  of soul society would let it go that easily ,since they had always been paranoid and corrupt to the core from time immemorial ,not to mention the ritual if it is a success would challenge their power and authority in one way or another or so they felt , and add to the fact that one of the gotei 13 captains had done it ,the one who had betrayed them or would be betraying them tomorrow, there is no way the other members would let it go ,so his best guess was either that they would try to protect the boy or they would take him into the custody in the soul society and they will probably seal him off or execute him depending on the damage done tomorrow or how their betrayal is discovered but the bottom line is he would be depriving Aizen something which he needed for his plan.</p><p>He had written it in such a way that it would inflame the paranoia and greed in them, at the same time would remain anonymous and wouldn’t be traced back to him. The only proof that he had ever visited that place was the worker but he had taken care of it and the poor guy would not be living to tell this tale.</p><p> Does he feel bad about the death of the worker who had done nothing and the boy who may not even be the child of Aizen ??, Absolutely not, he would do anything within his power to have his revenge on Aizen. if he has to kill or harm multiple people so be it. He doesn’t care about any ones ’feelings or emotions, soon Rangiku will be avenged. </p><p>Too bad though because neither Gin nor anyone else had taken into the fact that not everything goes according to the plan. Fate indeed works in a mysterious way not even supernatural beings are exempt from it. Because tomorrow is going to be an unforgettable day for many especially for one particular boy in the Karakura town at the mortal world as he finds his entire world crumbling around him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys, this is my second attempt at writing bleach fanfic, hope you like it.Constructive criticisms are welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>